La Decision
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Aya tiene k tomar una terrible decision, tiene k elegir entre Toya, el amor de su vida o Aki, la persona k mas momentos a compartido con ella ¿kual sera su decision?


-Aki....Tooya....

La voz de Aya sonó resquebrajada, lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Ya hacia dos meses desde lo sucedido, desde la última batalla, done Aya perdió a su amado hermano. Unas semanas mas tarde, a Tooya le habían detectado un cáncer de corazón, estaba muy avanzado, y nada se podía hacer...solo le quedaba un mes de vida. Fue un mes que disfruto al máximo al lado de su amada, estuvieron juntos en todo momento, incluso cuando a el le llego la hora... No sufrió, pues estaba dormido cuando sucedió, ese era el único consuelo de Aya. Ahora Tooya yacía en la cama, se veía hermoso, tan tranquilo...como si solo estuviera durmiendo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar y sonreírle mientras le daba los buenos días...pero Aya sabía que no era así....que ya jamás se despertaría.

 Aya sostenía entre sus manos dos fotografías, las más valiosas para ella. En una, estaba ella con Aki, antes de que pasara todo aquello, en el campo, en una excursión del colegio, ambos sonreían mientras se abrazaban cariñosamente(como hermanos)

 Aya recordó aquel día... como siempre su hermano se había metido con ella porque no tenia novio, y la había llamado bruta, porque ella le golpeo con un tronco muy gordo. Habían peleado como siempre, su habitual manera de mostrarse afecto, y a la hora de la comida, Aki se había metido con la comida de Aya, diciendo que estaba horrorosa( ella había cocinado aquel día) Aya se enfado, pero Aki probo la comida, le guiño un ojo, le sonrió, y le dijo que estaba deliciosa. Aya se alegro mucho y abrazo contenta a su hermano. En ese momento le sacaron la foto, mas tarde Aya le ofreció parte de su comida a Aki como disculpa por haberle pegado. Aquel recuerdo hizo aún mayor el dolor de Aya. La otra foto, una foto de ella con Tooya, se la habían hecho en un salón recreativo, en esas maquinas que hacen fotos-pegatinas. Ahora ni el uno ni el otro estaban allí, los dos la habían abandonado.... para siempre.

En ese momento, apareció Ceres delante de Aya.

-Ceres....¿ Qué haces tu aquí?- preguntó sorprendida

-Tu me ayudaste, ahora yo t ayudare a ti. Le devolveré la vida a uno de los dos, a Aki o a Tooya, lo siento, pero no tengo suficiente poder como para devolverle la vida a los dos...tu eliges. Tienes hasta mañana- y Ceres desapareci

Aya se quedo muy sorprendida, y a la vez confusa ¿cómo podía elegir entre uno de los dos? Amaba a Tooya con todo su corazón, y haría cualquier cosa por el, pero estaba unida a su hermano, y también le quería, de diferente forma, pero le quería. No podía elegir entre uno de los dos, era imposible. Los quería con todo su corazón de diferente forma, los dos formaban parte de ella, pero en especial Aki, ya que era su gemelo... Estuvo pensando y pensando, pero no podía decidir-se, la noche paso rápidamente, estaba apunto de amanecer, cuando saliera el sol, Ceres vendría a ver a quien había elegido. Finalmente Aya tomo su decisión, era una decisión dura, pero estaba convencida, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Con manos temblorosas cogió el teléfono y llamo a Yuuhi.

-Si, ¿quién es?- dijo el joven con voz de dormido

-Yuuhi soy yo, Aya.- su voz temblaba

-Aya ¿ Por que me llamas a estas horas de la mañana?

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- Yuuhi noto como su voz temblaba

-¿Te pasa algo Aya?

-Tooya a muerto.

Esto sonó como un jarrón de agua fría para el joven.

-Aya, no te muevas de ahí, ahora voy.

-No, espera, primero escúchame. Ceres se me apareció, me dijo que como yo la había ayudado, ella me ayudaría. Le devolvería la vida a uno de los dos, a Aki o a Tooya.- Yuuhi no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer. - Tuve que tomar una decisión, fue difícil, pero finalmente la tome. No puedo elegir entre uno de los dos...

-Aya...

-Dile a todos que les quiero mucho, y que me perdonen. Perdóname tu también, y recuerda que fuiste como un hermano para mi- dicho esto, Aya colg

-¿¡Aya!? ¡AYA!- Yuuhi se vistió y salió corriendo.

No le había gustado nada aquella ultima frase, estaba preocupado por Aya, tenia un mal presentimiento...aquellas frases.

Mientras, Aya, en su casa, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió un afilado cuchillo, tomo aire, el sol ya estaba apareciendo, se armo de valor, y se clavo el cuchillo en el corazón. Al instante cayo al suelo, sin vida. La sangre fluía por el suelo, formando un charco carmesí. En su puño cerrado Aya tenia los pendientes que le regalo Aki, y el anillo que le había regalado Tooya dos días atrás.

En ese momento, Yuuhi abrió la puerta a patadas. Fue corriendo al salón y se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Aya, fue corriendo hacia ella y la llamo una y otra vez, no haciendo caso a la verdad, cuando por fin acepto que estaba muerta, lloro, lloro durante horas. Finalmente, llamo a los demás, quienes fueron para allí de inmediato, y también lloraron por la joven. De repente, Yuuhi vio un sobre, ponía: Para Mis Seres Queridos, era la letra de Aya, así que Yuuhi abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta la carta que había.

_ Solo quería deciros que os quiero mucho a todos, que soy muy afortunada  
al teneros como amigos, me habéis hecho muy feliz brindándome vuestra  
amistad, tendiéndome siempre una mano cuando yo tropezaba o tenia  
problemas. Espero que entendáis porque tome esta decisión..no podía  
elegir entre Aki o Tooya, ya se lo que pensareis " Ellos abrían querido  
que tu vivieras" Se que he sido una egoísta al no tener en cuenta eso,  
pero al menos, ahora estaré con ellos, con los dos, no con uno solo,  
estaré con Aki, y también con Tooya, y solo eso ya vale la muerte y mi  
egoísmo, solo pido que me perdonéis. Al fin y al cavo, es lo que hecho,  
porque sin ellos dos, continuar en este mundo no era vivir.  
Adiós. _

-No tienes porque pedirnos perdón, Aya- dijo Suzumi entre llantos.

-No lloréis, sonreíd por ella- dijo de pronto yuuhi- si realmente la queremos, tenemos que ser valientes y sonreír, por que ella siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestro corazón... y los tres podrán estar al fin juntos.(pensando) Adiós chicos, nunca os olvidaremos...  
**  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Ya se que eso de la aparición de Ceres y el deseo no encaja mucho con la historia, me refiero a que Ceres regresara y tal, si tenemos en cuenta la serie, pero necesitaba a alguien que le diera a elegir entre los dos, y esa era una manera. Espero k os haya gustado


End file.
